Modern multi-story structures such as multi-story buildings may rise to heights of many hundreds of feet and include dozens of floors. Due to their height, structural constraints, and floorplans, multi-story buildings typically have limited egress routes for people located on floors above ground level. During a fire or other life-threatening emergency in a building, there is a possibility that people located within the building will not be able to access the egress routes to self-rescue and will instead require rescue by a third party.